shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrench
The Wrench is normally the very first weapon to be found in System Shock 2, and is one of the three melee weapons in the game. Though basic, in the right hands it can be very effective through most of the game. At the beginning, it is an excellent tool to dispatch weak enemies such as Hybrids of all kinds, Monkeys and Security Cameras, saving a lot of ammunition. With some practice and numerous upgrades, one can use it against almost every enemy in the game. Like every melee weapon, the Wrench does not require ammunition to use and does not have any firing mode. Moreover, it cannot decay and cannot be modified. Requirements The Wrench does not require any Combat Skill or any research to use. Damage Table Strategies General Melee Strategies *Strength can greatly increases the damage of a melee weapon, and thus should be on a high priority. *Both the Lethal Weapon and the Smasher O/S Upgrades can greatly increase the damage output of a melee weapon, and should come in handy throughout the whole game. *Observe the attack patterns of enemies and always try to evade when they are about to strike. Agility can make the job easier for an obvious reason. *Shotgun Hybrids are one of the tougher opponents on early stages, as they have hitscan weapons, and is hard to defeat without taking any damages if one approaches them. However, the player can exploit their AI behaviors, hide behind a corner and lure them into close range. *Enemies with no melee attack at all, including most droids, always prioritize getting some distance before attacking. That means as long as one stay very close to the enemy, it will keep walking back instead of attacking the player, and gives the player enough time to defeat it. This strategy stops working when an enemy does not have enough space to flee. **This also applies to Cyborg Assassins, however they can fall back at a very high speed, and may put the player in a worse situation. *Protocol Droids are very hard, if not impossible, to defeat with melee weapons safely, therefore keeping a ranged weapon in one's inventory is advised. *Contrary to popular belief, O.S.A. Agent is arguably the best class to specialize in any melee weapon: **An O.S.A. Agent can unlock Adrenaline Overproduction at the very beginning. This psionic discipline will increase its damage by 13%-830%, according to one's Psionic level, and can literally smash any foe in one hit; **An O.S.A. Agent can also obtain Localised Pyrokinesis very soon, and it will make the player immune to the explosion of Protocol Droids or any droids, which eliminates the greatest threat of any melee weapon user. Wrench Specific *This weapon has no requirements to use at all, therefore should be a beginning weapon for most character builds. **Although having no requirements, the damage of this weapon increases along with the Standard Weapon skill, and hence it is important to upgrade the skill if planning to use the Wrench frequently. When one's Standard Weapon skill level reaches 6, the Wrench will recieve a bonus damage of 90%. *With the Smasher upgrade, the Wrench does more base damage than the Shotgun, and costs no ammunition, of course. *If the player focuses on ranged weapons, it is recommended to keep the Wrench as a backup weapon, since it is too wasteful to consume ammo on Annelid Grubs or Cameras. *On the other hand, if one mainly uses melee weapons, he should replace the Wrench with either the Laser Rapier or the Crystal Shard as soon as possible. The Wrench is generally weak and has a short hitting range, making it ineffective on later levels. *It deals half damage to fully mechanical enemies, so it is advised to obtain a Pistol and several Armor-Piecing Bullets. *It deals no damage to the final boss. Normally, a player who specializes in the Wrench needs at least a Pistol to complete the game. Trivia *It is possible to finish the game using only the Wrench, though it is required to use Speed Booster to reach some nerve clusters in Body of The Many and trick Shodan Avatars into attacking SHODAN herself in the final confrontation. Category:System Shock 2 Weapons